The present invention relates to the problem of non-destructively removing a part, e.g. a part made of metal or composite material, that is adhesively bonded on a part made of composite material.
The field of application of the invention relates more particularly, but not exclusively, to the portions of aeroengines that are formed by adhesively assembling together a composite material part and a part that is generally made of metal material, e.g. composite material blades having metal reinforcing elements on their leading edges, or composite material casings having metal material backing plates adhesively bonded thereto.
For fabrication or maintenance reasons, it can be necessary to be able to unstick the metal part from the composite material part. Existing solutions are as follows:                tearing away the metal part;        chemically dissolving the metal part; and        heating the adhesive joint between the parts.        
Nevertheless, all of those solutions present a high risk of damaging the composite material by tearing fibers, by dissolving the matrix, or indeed by deforming the shape of the composite structure.
Consequently, there exists a need to be able to unstick a metal part that is adhesively bonded on a composite material part without running the risk of damaging the composite material.